thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Adder
The Death Adder is a double-action centerfire revolver featured in The Last Stand 2, Union City, and The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description A large-caliber revolver designed to fire the .357 Magnum Cartridge. It has a lot of potential, because it has a good accuracy and a good amount of stopping power. It features a classic revolver design, with a 6-round revolving cylinder, a 6 inch barrel, steel frame and a black rubber grip. It is a very reliable revolver with a longer range then most semi-automatic handguns. A powerful revolver sold throughout North America. Information 'Tactics' A slow but powerful revolver, the Death Adder can bring down most low to mid-level zombies with a single shot. However, if the shot misses it will be troublesome firing a second, and it can only fire of 6 rounds until it needs to reload, which is also done slowly. It would be advised to equip a ammunition pouch or a bandolier to counter the slow reload times of the gun. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions that are level 4 or higher. *A Sighted Quick Load variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-02-02 Supply Box. *A Death Adder with Scope Package (SP) can be purchased at the Fuel Trading Post for 250link=Fuel 'Variants' *'Civilian' *'Clean' *'Clean Stock' *'Damaged' *'Damaged Old' *'Damaged Quick Load' *'Dampened Old' *'Dampened Rusty Action' *'Dirty' *'Extended Old' *'Extended Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Generic Rusty Action' *'Loud' *'Loud Old' *'Loud Rusty Action' *'Maintained Rusty Action' *'Quiet Old' *'Old' *'Polished' *'Rusty Action' *'Stabilized Old' *'Stock' *'Sighted Old' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Dampened' *'Maintained' *'Maintained Polished' *'Quick Load' *'Quiet' *'Stabilized' *'Unwieldy Modified' *'Dirty Quick Action' *'Extended' *'Extended Polished' *'Extended Quick Load' *'Generic Modified' *'Modified' *'Quick Action' *'Quiet Quick Load' *'Recoilless' *'Sighted' *'Stabilized Quick Load' *'Dampened Quick Action' *'Extended Modified' *'Extended Quick Action' *'Extended Quick Load' *'Sighted Quick Action' *'Sighted Quick Load' *'Stabilized Modified' *'Stabilized Recoilless' *'Quiet Quick Action' *'Sighted Recoilless' *'SP' Performance 'Pros' *High Stopping Power. *Long range (The SP variant has the longest range of all the pistols) 'Cons' *Longest reload time of all the pistols. *Slowest firing rate of all the revolvers. *Small magazine. (Yet Largest of all revolvers) Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Quick Action Death Adder '(Unlocked with a level 3 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Quick Action Death Adder Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Quick Action Death Adder Recycling 'Trash' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 0-1 'Common '(Premium) *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 6-8 (SP) 'Improved' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 1-2 'Uncommon' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 1-7 'Rare' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 2-8 'Very Rare' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 5-9 Trivia *In The Last Stand: Union City, this gun used the .45 ACP ammunition, probably meaning that this gun has variants capable of firing the .45 ACP Cartridge. *Although actually being a Revolver, it still is classified as a pistol in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Gallery DEATHADDERDOT45INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A DEATH ADDER. SCOPEDDEATHADDERDOT45INGAMEPIC2.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A DEATH ADDER SP. OLDDEATHADDER.png|THE DEATH ADDER AS SEEN IN THE PREVIOUS GAMES. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols